


Adopté ?

by AngelLyslion



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur des vérités sont révélés pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Et Ethan est au centre des ces vérités





	1. Chapter 1

"Chéri, il faut lui dire nous ne pouvons plus chercher la vérité. Il a quatorze ans et à étage les adolescents se pose plein de questions sur leur origine. Et Ethan n'échappe pas à la règle, c'est un garçon curieux et très intelligent pour son âge et il comprendra très vite la situation.    
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam chérie et même s'il le découvre il reviendra vers nous car c'est nous qui l'avons adopté et élevé.   
\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais j'ai peur qui nous repousse après cela.   
\- Allons dormir chéri et nous en reparlerons demain d'accord ?  
\- D' accord. Bonne nuit chéri a demain. Je t'aime.   
\- Je t'aime moi aussi mon cœur fait de beau rêve. 

* * *

 

\- Il m'a fallu treize longue années pour te retrouver mon fils, tenez-vous prêts les Morgan vous allez tous mourir.

\- j’ai hâte de te revoir petit frère tu m’as manqué

 

* * *

 

Je raconte mon rêve à Benny et il trouve cela tout aussi bizarre que moi. Je sens un regard sur moi pour remarquer qu'il provient de Jesse un nouveau faisant partie du club de théâtre.

Aussi un nouveau professeur est arrivé il s’appelle Mr Cyr. L’aura de Mr Cyr et de Jesse me sont tellement familière alors que portant je ne les ai jamais rencontrés.

 


	2. Chapter 2

La première semaine est passée sans trop d'encombre. Juste que cette sensation familière persiste. Et j'ai rêvé d'un bébé dans son berceau entouré par trois personnes dont deux adultes et un jeune adolescent. 

\- Mr Morgan mon cours ne sert pas à dormir. Me réprimande le professeur Cyr.   
\- Excusez moi monsieur, cela est juste un manque de sommeil, je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus.   
\- Je l'espère bien Mr Morgan. En attendant, la note de ce trimestre sera consacré à votre arbre généalogique. Même si cela n'est pas de l'histoire à proprement parler ceci est toujours intéressant d'en apprendre davantage sur nos origines et savoir d'où nous venons. Si vous avez besoin d'autorisation pour les archives je suis à votre entière disposition. Je vous dis à Lundi et sur ceux bon week-end et reposez-vous bien et surtout vous Mr Morgan. 

Je quitte la classe pour que cette sensation se stoppe. Sachant que c'est la dernière heure. Je dépose mes affaires dont j'ai pas besoin ce week-end dans mon casier et prends celles qui me seront utiles. Je rentre sans attendre Benny. 

\- Comment c'est passé ta journée mon chéri ? Demande ma mère   
-Plutôt bien. Mr Cyr notre professeur d'histoire remplacent nous a demandé de faire notre arbre généalogique. J'ai remarqué que dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de Mr Cyr, l'attitude de mes parents à complètement changé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

Je les laisse en leur déclarent que je vais commencer à faire mes devoirs pour être plus libre ce week-end. 

Je me couche assez tôt et je rêve de mes parents assis dans le salon discutant d'un sujet qui inquiète ma mère je me rapproche pour pouvoir mieux entendre. 

-... Si c'est vraiment lui et qu'il est là pour le récupérer nous ferons quoi. Nous sommes pas assez équipé pour le tuer et de plus il s'agit du premier vampire donc il est bien plus puissant que ceux que nous avons combattu avant.   
\- Ne t'inquiète pas et cela m'étonnerait qu'Ethan se laisse emmener si facilement.   
Leeur discussion continue mais je ne comprends plus rien et je me réveille en sueur secoué par se rêve où des révélations ont eu lieu.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai commencé mes recherches, j'ai remonté la ligné des Morgan mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de mon existence dans la famille des Morgan et j'en ai profité pour regarder si un de mes ancêtres avait un don de voyance ou tout autre gène magique mais non. Et je sais bien que chaque pouvoir vient d'un ancêtre, et si aucun des miens n'en possède un alors cela signifie que je ne suis pas un Morgan et que j'été adopté et maintient je comprends mieux ses rêves étranges que j'ai fias sur mes parents ? la seule façon pour que je sois sûr de la vérité c'est allé leur demandé ou utilisé l'aide de la grand-mère de Benny pour trouver la vérité sur mes origines. J'ai peur de ce que je peux découvre sur mes origines. 

Si je suis vraiment adopté, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir surement au début mal ce qui est tout à fait légitime mais une fois calmé est-ce que j'essayerais de trouver ma famille biologique ? est-ce que je le demanderai pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné ? est-ce que je les pardonnerais ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses me font peur mais je sais que si j'ai envie de trouver la vérité je n'ai pas le choix de les surmonter et d'aller de l'avant. 

Je décide d'aller voir la grand-mère de mon meilleur ami car je pense que cette révélation doit venir de mes parents et surtout je n'ai pas envie de les blesser si je leur demande de me la dire.

\- Bonjour madame, je voulais vous demander si vous avez quelque chose pour connaitre sa filiation car j'ai découvert que je ne suis pas un Morgan et je n'ose pas confronter pour l'instant mes parents adoptifs à ma découverte.

\- Oui j'ai un livre qui reconnait chaque personne avec une goutte de sang, reste là je vais te le chercher. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec le fameux livre. Il est assez vieux et épais. Je m'entaille au niveau du poignet après avoir ouvert le livre. Les gouttes de sang s'imprègne dans le livre et un nom apparaît. 

ETHANIEL CYR

Je m'évanouie après cette découverte et je sens que la grande mère de Benny me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol


	4. Chapter 4

\- Oui allô Vlad, il sait enfin que tu es son père et il a dû sûrement faire le lien que Jesse est lié à lui ... Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense car il c'est évanoui juste après avoir lu sa vraie identité... En ce moment même, il dort dans le lit de Benny et ce dernier est à son chevet guettant le moindre signe de son réveil. Il prend son rôle de protecteur plus au sérieux que je ne le pensais... Il ne sait rien sur les protecteurs ... Je te laisserai lui expliquer... Très bien je te tiens au courant dès qu'il se réveille.  En revoir Vlad à bientôt.

* * *

 

\- Mon petit Ethaniel, mon petit prince, j'ai hâte de t'avoir de nouveau près de moi. Ton frère et moi attendons avec impatience ton retour. Je sais encore quelque jours et nous serons enfin réunis. Mais avant d'être une famille unie et heureuse. Je tuerai les responsables de notre séparation forcée. Tenez vous prêts les Morgan ma vengeance ne fait que commencer. Je vous prendrai ce que vous avez de plus cher. Pour commencer je récupèrai Ethaniel et je vous enlèverai votre très chère petite fille Jane.   
\- Père tu as des nouvelles d'Ethaniel ?   
\- Oui Jesse, grâce à la grand mère de Benny, Ethaniel connaît son identité et notre vengeance pourra bientôt commencer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveille, il me faut quelques secondes pour remarquer que je suis dans la chambre de Benny.

\- Bien dormis le prince au bois dormant ?  
\- Ne m'appelles pas comme cela, mais pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai bien dormis, merci de t'en soucier. Sinon j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?    
\- Environ quartes petites heures. Mamie a appelé tes parents adoptifs pour dire que tu passais la nuit ici. Et que nous t'amenons en cours demain, pendant ton somme je suis allez prendre tes affaires chez toi.   
\- Merci Benny ! m'exclame-je  
\- Je t'en prie, viens mamie nous attend pour le dîner ! et je suis affamé ! Benny me tire par le bras et me fais descendre les escaliers sa une vitesse folle.

Une fois dans la cuisine 

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé Ethan !  
\- Oui et merci de m'accueillir pour la nuit  
\- Cela me dérange pas et en plus c'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous.   
\- Et moi de manger avec vous. Et m'éloigner de me famille adoptive me permet de faire le point.  Et je ne sais pas comment je devrais agir autour de Jesse et de Mr Cyr.  Je ne sais même pas si je devrai leur dire. Et à mon humble avis s’ils sont ici ce n’est pas pour rien.  Et je ne sais pas pourquoi lais j’ai l’impression qui savent qui je suis.

\- tu dois te faire des idées, tu dois être toujours sous le choc, mangeons vite pour que vous puissiez aller au lit et être en forme pour les cours.

 

* * *

 

\- Vlad, il a fait le lien avec Jesse, mais il est perdu, laissez-lui le temps de venir vers vous et pour l’instant ne faites rien envers les Morgan car si vous  leur faites du mal il s’éloignera de vous et vous aurez peu de chance de le revoir et vous risquez de le perdre car il ne rejoindra pas votre famille.


	6. Chapter 6

La première heure, j'ai Mr Cyr. Je rentre dans la salle salle et remarque que je suis le premier et heureusement pour moi, je suis suivi de Benny.   
\- Bonjour Messieurs Morgan et Weir. J'aurai besoin de vous parler Monsieur Morgan à la fin du cours.   
\- Bien Mr. 

Je regarde l'horloge toutes les deux minutes en trouvant que le temps s'écoule doucement. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je suis ici. 

À la fin du cours 

\- Monsieur Morgan, j'ai ouïe que vous connaissez la vérité sur vos origines ?   
\- Oui  
\- Et donc que je suis ton père et que Jesse est ton frère ?   
\- Oui  
\- Je sais que tu t'a besoin de temps pour retrouver et savoir qui tu es vraiment. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas encore ici, mais si tu veux pendant les vacances je t'invitent au manoir et je pourrai te raconter des histoires sur ta défunte mère.  A la fin de l'année, Jesse et moi quittons la ville et nous voulions que tu vienne avec nous.  

\- Je ne sais pas et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, j'ai bien de temps pour réfléchir et prendre la bonne décision. Est ce que je peux y allez Monsieur s'il vous plait, je vais vraiment raté tout mon cours si vous voulez continuer à me garder. 

\- Très bien je te libère mais avant je vais te faire un mot d'excuse, il souffle

\- Merci Monsieur, je lui répond avec un grand sourire. il me tend le mot d'excuse et quitte sa classe sans demander mon reste et me diriges vers mon cours suivant perdu dans mes pensées après la demande soudaine de mon professeur.


	7. Chapitre 7

Durant la pause de midi.

\- Il te voulait quoi Monsieur Cyr ? me questionne Benny

\- Que je passe les vacances avec lui pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre et s'il y a affinité que je déménage7 avec eux et qu'a la fin de l'année je quitte la ville pour rester avec ma famille biologique. Même si le séjour se passe bien je sais pas si je serai capable de partir et laisser ma famille adoptive ici. Je sais j'ai encore le temps pour prendre ma décision mais je sais que je blesserai forcement un coté avec ce choix et cela me fait peur et j'ai pas envie de perdre un cote de ma famille.

Aussi pour un temps indéterminé, je me suis installé chez Benny, le temps que je digère cette nouvelle qui a bouleversé ma vie. 

j'échange un peu avec Jess pour me familiarisé avec lui, je le suis reconnaissant il me laisse le temps et ne pose pas de question indiscrète. Nous évitons d'évoqué ma famille adoptive ou mon père, je dois bien m'habituer à le voir comme cela. Mais je ne sais même pas si un jour je serai capable de le voir comme tel. 

Aussi j'ai découvert qu'ils sont des vampires et moi si j'en suis un je le serai pour ma majorité et j'ai pas hâte d'y être. et je me doute bien que si j'en suis pas un ils voudront surement me transformer en l'un des leurs pour que nous puissions être ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps et pour le moment c'est hors de question que je devienne une créature de la nuit. Surtout que je viens de découvrir que je suis un voyant en plus si je dois ajouter sur ma liste être un vampire je vais pas m'en sortir.


	8. Chapitre 8

Les vacances sont là et c'est le moment de prendre ma décision. J'hésite toujours, je sens qu'au fond de moi je dois leur laisser une chance pour que nous nous connaissons car au lycée nous agissons pas comme chez nous.   
J'attends que les dernières minutes de cours se termine pour aller parler à Monsieur Cyr de ma décision.

\- Monsieur, j'ai pris ma décision et j'accepte de passer les vacances avec vous comme ceci nous aurons l'occasion de faire connaissance. Et de plus je ne peux pas passer mon temps chez Benny et sa grand-mère.   
\- Très bien, j'enverrai Jess te chercher demain chez eux.   
\- D'accord, en revoir Monsieur.   
\- En revoir Ethan et à demain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mon petit Ethaniel sera de retour à la maison. Même si c'est pour quelques jours, ils seront, je pense suffisant pour semer le doute dans mon dernier enfant dû à la validité de l'amour que lui porte sa famille adoptive.   
J'ai demandé à Jesse de le récupérer demain en début de la matinée.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Je suis heureux qu'Ethaniel passe ses vacances avec nous. Cela sera l'occasion de faire sa connaissance et connaître sa véritable personnalité car il cache une partie de sa personnalité devant les autres comme la plupart d'entre nous correspondre aux critères de la société pour être populaire et entouré et ainsi évité d'être rejeté et mit au bord de la société. La soirée se déroule avec une lenteur extrême où c'est dû à mon impatience de retrouver mon frère et de former notre famille, être tous les quatre et enfin nous pourrons régner correctement sur ce monde. En revoir stupide conseil et vampire et à jamais les chasseurs de vampires.

 


	9. Chapter 9

J'entends un klaxon dans les alentours de neuf heures. Je regarde par la fenêtre et constate que c'est Jesse, je descend au plus vite les escaliers dit en revoir à Benny et sa grand-mère.  
Je salue Jesse et monte dans la voiture de sport

\- Calme-toi, nous ne te mangerons pas ! je le regarde perplexe. Je suis un vampire comme papa et maman et j'entends ton cœur battre à la chamade et j'en déduit donc que tu es stressé. Une fois à la maison papa t'expliquera tout.  D'accord ?   
\- D'accord... Il conduit jusqu'à arriver devant un immense manoir au abord de la ville.   
Il est magnifique, j'ignorais il y a encore quelques secondes qu'une aussi belle demeure existe à Whitechapel. Le manoir est ancien vu qu'il est construit à base de pierres, il est sur deux étages. Jesse m'invite à renter et il me fait visiter. Le rez de chaussée est composé de la cuisine, salle à manger et salon et ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Le premier étage est réservé aux invités et le deuxième et dernier étage est pour la famille.   
Il m'installe dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.   
Elle est bleue marine avec au centre un lit king à deux place. 

\- Je viendrai te chercher pour le repas et c'est à ce moment là que papa t'expliquera ce qu'il faut que tu sache.

J'hoche juste de la tête et commence à installer mes affaires dans ma chambre temporaire et peut être dans un avenir proche permanente. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Jesse, je n'arrive toujours pas à encore à l'appeller mon frère, c'est encore trop récent pour moi, vient me chercher et m'emmène à la salle à manger. 

\- Bonjour Ethan, je te souhaite la bienvenue au manoir et je suis ravi que tu as accepté mon invitation. Jesse m'a révélé que je dois t'expliquer pas mal de choses et notamment notre nature, j'hoche de la tête pour seule réponse. Bien, il reprend, je suis le premier vampire dû à une malédiction d'une sorcière de la famille de ton très cher copin Benny. Quelques années plus tard j'ai sauvé un membre de leur famille en ignorant de qui il s'agissait et c'est ainsi qu'ils sont devenus nos protecteurs vu qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour briser la malédiction. Et  donc Benny est ton protecteur, il est au courant de ta nature et de son rôle. Puisque je suis le premier vampire cela fait de moi le roi des vampires et donc Jesse et toi êtes les princes. Ta nature se réveillera à tes seize ans mais si tu es un vampire puissant elle apparaîtra avant. Dès que tu te transformorera nous serons avec toi et nous t'apprendrons à te contrôler, je ne réponds pas trop choqué par cette nouvelle. Je joue avec ma nourriture dû manque d'appétit.   
À la fin du repas je rentre au plus vite dans ma chambre et réfléchir à ce qui m'a été dévoilé durant cette petite demi heure.  
Je m'endors sur ces pensées.


	10. Chapter 10

Même si je sais que c'est idiot de ma part, je ne parle plus à Benny car il était au courant de ma situation. Et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner.   
Et j'évite le plus que je peux ma famille. Même si eux font tout pour me voir.   
Dans tous les cas, je suis obliger de les croiser et de leur parler, durant les repas.   
Puis vers les derniers jours, je m'ouvre un peu plus à eux. Ils sont tout de même de ma famille et je ne suis pas totalement prêt à retourner chez les Morgan et j'hésitais à retourner chez Benny et sa grand-mère. J'étais un peu bloqué sur ma décision, si je retourne chez les Morgan j'aurai l'impression de trahir ma famille biologique et si je reste chez ma famille biologique j'aurai l'impression de poignarder ceux qui m'ont élevé.  
Et pour Benny je suis mitigé, nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis la petite enfance, mais maintenant je me dis si cette amitié est vraie ou si elle est fausse et qu'il c'est rapproché de moi juste pour sa mission. D'un côté je me dis que c'est impossible car nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre le monde. Et de l'autre peut être que c'est sa grand-mère qui lui a dit de me voir. Et je ne l'appelle pas et j'ai trop peur de connaître la vérité pour le faire.   
Je préfère mieux que cette question reste un mystère pour moi, du moins pour le moment. Je pense pas pour l'instant à affronter cette vérité. 

J'observe le numéro de Benny, en j'hesitant à l'appeler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à peser le pour et le contre, je me décide enfin à l'appeler. 

\- Oui ?   
\- Salut Benny  
\- Ethan, mon pote comment ça va ?   
\- Bien, merci et toi ?   
\- Ça va ! Tu fais quoi ?   
\- Je revise mes sorts   
\- Moi rien de spécial   
\- Comment ce passe ton intégration dans ta famille ?   
\- Plutôt bien, Il me laisse aller à mon rythme et je leur en suis très reconnaissant.  Benny je te laisse et dans tous les cas, nous nous voyons demain !   
\- A demain et bonne soirée !   
\- Merci toi aussi ! 

Je pose mon téléphone sur la table de nuit en me disant que la conversation a légèrement tourné en rond.   
Pour demain il faudra que je prenne sur moiet éviter m'énerver.   
En 0lus je crois que ma nature de vampire se réveille alors que j'ai même pas quinze ans.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, je rejoins Benny à nos casiers. 

\- Bonjour Benny, je le salut   
\- Salut Ethan, me répond ce dernier. Je sais que tu te poses un tas de questions et notamment sur notre amitié. Je ne savais rien jusqu'à la découverte de ma magie. Mais j'ai toujours ressenti une connexion très forte entre nous. Et cette sensation qui m'a poussé vers toi en premier, puis nous avons eu des points communs et une amitié est née et cette derniere c'est renforcé au fil des années et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.   
\- Comme moi, mais plus de mensonge et de secret entre nous.   
\- Promis. Quelle famille as tu choisi ?   
\- Je ne peux pas réellement choisir car si je le fais j'aurai l'impression de trahir l'autre. Je vais peut être rester près des Cyr car au moins je sais qu'ils sont immortels et comme cela ils pourront m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs de vampire car j'ai eu quelques manifestations tel qu'une suoervitesse ou une force surhumaine. Et je ne leur ai rien dit.   
\- Tu devrais, plus tu vas attendre plus ils vont se développer et plus tu aura du mal à les cacher et les contrôler.   
\- Je sais que tu as raison mais j'ai peur de leur réaction, ils devraient apparaître à ma majorité et ils arrivent deux ans à l'avance et d'après eux plus nos pouvoirs arrivent tôt plus nous sommes puissants.   
\- Raison de plus pour leur dire. Cela tombe bien car nous commençons par ton père. Á la fin du cours tu reste et tu lui dis et je resterai à tes côtés d'accord ?   
\- D'accord !   
\- Bien, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais dirigeons nous vers la classe. 

Je le suis et sur le chemin nous échangeons des banalités jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons devant la classe pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit.   
Nous rentrons dans cette dernière, nous nous mettons à côté à notre place habituelle.   
Le cours et passé beaucoup trop vite à mon goût car je dois annoncer mes pouvoirs à mon père et je vais en profiter pour lui révéler mon choix. 

\- De quoi veux tu me parler Ethan ? me demande mon père.   
\- J'ai quelques facultés de vampires qui sont apparu il y a quelques jours. Et aussi j'ai décider de rester avec vous.   
\- C'est super et le week-end Jesse et moi t'entraînerons avec tes pouvoirs, lesquels tu possède ?   
\- Supervitesse et force surhumaine et je ne sais pas si c'est lié ou pas mais j'ai des dons de voyant depuis le début de l'année scolaire.  
\- Tu sais que tu es puissant je ne connaissais aucun vampire à part ta mère avec ce pouvoir et les dons de voyant de ta mère sont apparu quelque années après sa transformation donc tu es un vampire très puissant même je dirais le plus puissant et sachant que ta narre n'est pas développé totalement tu sera encore plus fort et je me demande quels pouvoirs tu vas développer dans le futur. 

Cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai découvert la vérité, Benny est resté près de moi, il m'a toujours guider. Mon père est mort dû à un chasse de vampire. Donc Jesse et moi nous nous retrouvons à régner sur les autres vampires. Et je ne suis jamais retourné voir les Morgans et de toute façon ils sont morts quelques jours après que j'ai décidé de vivre avec ma famille biologique dans un incendie.


End file.
